This invention relates to processing of herbs, in particular to the grinding of herbs and more particularly to the shredding of dried leaves, such as laurel and tobacco, into a powder.
Herbs are natural products with a variety of uses, including seasoning and medicinal applications. However, uses typically require some form of processing to render them useful. Food processors are well-known for preparing powders and slurries from nuts, stalks and the like. Grinders and shredders are known for processing dried leaves. Known devices for preparing leaves have in the past not always been capable of producing satisfactorily shredded or powdered end product.
What is needed is an improvement in the technology of leaf shredders or grinders for preparing dried leaves.
The following references were cited in the course of prosecution of the related patent parent application:    U.S. Pat. No. 8,393,563 dated March 2013 to Chaoui et al.;    U.S. Patent Publication No. 2003/0015611 A1 dated January 2003 to Eric Y. Teng;    U.S. Pat. No. 7,367,519 B2 dated May 2008 to De Groote et al.;    U.S. Pat. No. 7,422,170 B2 dated September 2008 To Fan Bao; and    U.S. Pat. No. 7,886,999 B2 dated February 2011 to Ewhan Ruzycky.